zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
Huggle Times: Swizzle Malarkey 2016
Swizzle Malarkey 2016 is an event for PCCI 2016 and Halloween. It tells us also a story that all about Swizzle and Adorabeezle Swizzle's Life Day 1, October 30 Music: "Happy" by Pharrell Williams (In the car) At Costco, Swizzle went to shop for cereal and candy. He went to the parking lot to get his car, but he saw Adorabeezle, who felt like "Why can't I, hold all these groceries". So then, he will help her hold the groceries. Then they went to Adorabeezle's house, and she is preparing her costume for Halloween, because she was in a rush to meet Gloyd. Swizzle told her that he has a werewolf costume. 6:00 pm, Swizzle went home. Day 2, October 31 Music: Swizzle woke up that he dreamed about him and Adorabeezle. He would write a message for her. Later, he ate lunch at Beggang. 5:40, Swizzle wore his costume then went with Adorabeezle in her Foxy costume. She was in a rush again. They both ran together. They think the party was beautiful, because it was like a karokae bar. Adorabeezle was so happy! Gloyd gave everyone Mountain Dew as a treat. The trick is: to dare yourself to dive on a jelly pool. The party ended 7:30, and Adorabeezle was (blushing?) because Gloyd liked her. So this is the end of October life. Day 3, November 1 Swizzle was at the canteen with Gloyd to drink Mountain Dew. Swizzle asked to Gloyd that he joined the party becuase he helped Adorabeezle. Swizzle missed October. But he didn't see Adorabeezle around the canteem, so he and Gloyd had deep conservation. Adorabeezle was at the cemetery to meet her grandmother's grave. But it was raining, so she went home. Swizzle saw the rain, and he said goodybye to Gloyd. He rode a taxi to his house. Day 4, November 2 Swizzle and Adorabeezle went to Burnham Park. But it was a hot day. Near the leaves of a flower, Swizzle saw a lizard peeping on the rock. He called Adorabeezle while the lizard ran away. Then she saw the lizard went to a hole. On the hot 12:00, Swizzle bought snacks and water, and placed the mat down. The wind blew and blew. so they went inside the Ice Rink place. At 2:00, the rain rises. They both left the park. They go to Swizzle's car (agian?). Swizzle had lots of fun. Day 5, November 3 Swizzle went to Costco again to meet a white version of his species. He still misses Adorabeezle. He bought lots of food that's healthy! While paying the groseries, he saw a white skin verion of Minty eating bananas, and he stares at her. He walked next down to her, and he said hi. Swizzle had his own date! So he held Sticky's hand walking outside Costco. Day 6, November 4 Swizzle had resting time and texting Sticky on his computer. Day 7, November 5 Idea caught: TAWOG Swizzle was texting Sticky with emojis. After that and walking away, Minty showed a picture of a �� emoji on a paper and she done the face same with it. At Sticky's home, the mailman sent a fake cupid's bow thing then she opened it, with a message to go to the mall. So she went to the mall, and people raise her for a minute, just to say she will go entering the school bus, so she went to the empty school bus, going to school, and it says to go to the laboratory to mix cola and mentos. Then Sticky went there to mix cola and mentos in test tubes and mixed on a beaker. The beaker exploded, so she saw a message at the blackboard to go to the canteen. Then at the canteen and saw a paper plate saying to go to the forest or the SPED place but she didn't want to, but she will try. At the gym, Swizzle was on a prince costume at the stage. But Sour Bill asks where she is, and Swizzle thinks the SPED, so he ran at the SPED. Sticky was chased by rats, and Swizzle was there to save her, and go back to the street. They walked at the streets and there were fireworks. The fireworks made Sticky happy. And, they got married and they will have a babies. Soundtrack *Track 1: "Happy" by Pharrell Williams **This is the music played in the car of Swizzle at October 30, 2016 *Track 2: Jack O'Lantern Music from Growtopia, an online game **This is the theme song of the Shugarhai Halloween event, you can listen to it at the Oct 31 plot section. *Track 3: "Spooky Scary Skeletons" by The Living Tombstone **This is the song choosed by Gloyd for his Halloween party at his house. *Track 4: "Banana Boat" by Harry Belafonte **The song Swizzle plays on his pocket radio, while eating his snacks with Mountain Dew at the canteen with Gloyd. *Track 5: "How Crazy Are You" by Mary **The song Adorabeezle sings while she lays down for Swizzle at November 2. *Track 6: "Hot Weather Music" by Dan Zanes & Elizabeth Mitchell **The song when it's 12:00 at November 2. *Track 7: "Lovin' You" by Janet Kay **This song plays when Swizzle walks with Sticky on the streets at a November 5th night time. Trivia *The November 5 idea was caught by an episode of TAWOG where Gumball loves the new version of Penny. *Kassy thinks this is the best story she's ever made on 2016, that's why her favourite month of 2016 is October. On October 2016, Her family always brings her to Porta Vaga every weekend and to church on every Sunday. Category:Portenasu Category:Special Events Category:Stories